62X78 Amor agridulce
by Akeifa
Summary: LucciXPaulie. El amor duele divierte y deja cicatrices que no pueden ni queiren ser borradas. es agridulce como estos dos.Drabbles


Aviso: Shonen ai (romance entre chicos)

Pareja: LucciXpaulie

Spoilers de Water Seven.

Paulie es mio y lo tengo amarrado a mi cama... me encantaria decir eso pero no paulie, lucci y todos los personajes de CP9 y One piece le pertenecen a Eishiro Oda san.

Una serie de Drabbles que me dio flojera poner por separado, estan tambien publicados en mangekyou ramen si quieren darse una vuelta por ahi xDD ok perdon por la propaganda.

Notaran que estan en diferentes estilos es por que depende del punto de vista o sobre quien gire la historia.

**Lucci**

_Paulie_

Ambos/otros

Mhh mi primera publicacion sola, ya que mis "nakamas" estan desaparecidos los cabrones ¬¬

algo de vocabulario por que tanto como yo como Paulie tenemos boca de marinero jajaja mentira exagero.

bien si despues de todo lo dicho sigues leyendo bienvenid seas y que disfrutes la lectura.

Que conste que no esta beteado, solo le revise la ortografia con word y ya.

Tabla LucciXPaulie

**1.- Estrella**

**Fuera del Galley-la se podían observar mejor.**

**El astillero y sus marchas forzadas producían mucha contaminación, pero ahora en medio del mar las estrellas eran algo que se podía disfrutar placidamente.**

**Pero por algún motivo el no lo estaba disfrutando, la vista era hermosa pero aun no tenia esa sensación como la que tuvo la vez en la que Paulie le arrastro a lo mas alto del astillero.**

**Alegando que había dejado unas herramientas, lo llevo un día que hacia mucho viento**

**Una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en la casi siempre gélida expresión del ex CP9 cuando empezó a balbucear acerca de que a el casi no le gustaban las estrellas, ya que de niño mil veces pidió que la situación de su amado Waters Seven mejorara y no paso nada**

**-pero ahora tal vez las odio un poco menos-**

**Señalo el cielo, no se veían tan claras como en alta mar, pero el cielo estaba más despejado que nunca. **

**Paulie empezó a hablar demasiado, acerca de cómo era antes de que Iceburg y TOM san construyeran el Umi Resha, y el se fastidiaba cada que la conversación/monologo de Paulie iba dirigida al alcalde. **

**Y así fue como en una noche llena de estrellas aprendió como hacer callar a Paulie.**

**Un suave roce de labios fue el verdadero protagonista esa noche.**

**Aparte del tiempo del beso, pasaron casi 20 minutos en que Paulie pudiera hablar, y luego se comporto sumamente tímido.**

**Las estrellas cumplían deseos, un modo agradable de callar a Paulie, Tal vez lo siguiente a pedir eran los planos de Plutón. **

**Esa había sido la primera vez que había notado las estrellas**

**Luego de recordar eso sonrió leve y amargamente, sabia que ni todas las estrellas le podían conceder su mayor deseo, por que "su deseo" probablemente estuviera pidiendo no volver a verlo.**

_2.-secreto_

_Había cosas que era mejor no saber. Para el, para Iceburg san, para toda Galley- la, ninguno necesitaba saberlo así que el no tenia que decirlo._

_Pero todos notaban que Paulie ya no era el mismo, solo los barcos lograban llamar su atención, incluso podía asegurar que los cobradores habían subido de peso por no tener que estarlo persiguiendo a cada rato. Así que Iceburg decidió llamarle a su oficina, lo quería como a un hijo así que sabía que el algo guardaba._

_-¿Paso algo Iceburg san?- _

_-Si, estamos preocupados, Tilstone, Lulu, todos, estamos preocupados, se que estas desilusionado y se que ya lo entendiste, pero algo mas te tiene así y me gustaría saber que es._

_-podemos…dejarlo así, as algo… personal, ya lo arreglare- le regalo la mejor sonrisa que podía en esos momentos_

_Porque aunque sonaba infantil, era suyo, era lo único que le quedaba después de que Lucci se fuera, además en el momento en que lo escuchara de sus propios labios probablemente rompería en lagrimas, y el no era esa clase de personas._

_Su secreto podía ser algo que antes hubiese dicho con orgullo y sin titubeos, pero ahora tenía un agregado más- "a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo"-_

_Su secreto era sencillo_

"_lo amo, a pesar de todo, aun amo a Rob Lucci"_

**3.-Encender**

**Paulie estaba pálido, no sabia si darle una patada en esa cara de póker que se cargaba o simplemente darse la vuelta y echarse a correr.**

**Ahí con su expresión siempre helada, Rob Lucci le estaba pidiendo 5 minutos para hablar.**

**-¿Por qué debería de esperar 5 minutos para partirte la cara?- Su antiguo compañero era un descarado o solo era idiota.**

**Paulie asumió que era la unión de ambas. **

**-solo pasó nuestro barco por aquí y tengo que hablar contigo-**

**-No quiero que me hables, es mas no quiero verte, me haré el que estoy borracho y esto fue una puta alucinación- se empezó a dar la vuelta pero al primer paso fue jalado bruscamente hasta dar con una pared, luego de ese movimiento Lucci se adueño de sus labios.**

**No entendía como había terminado besándose con él de nuevo, lo odiaba, por haberlo dejado entre las llamas, por haber intentado matar a Iceburg san, lo odiaba por engañarlo. Pero todo su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia de el como si estuviese bajo el control de alguien mas (¿Sus hormonas tal vez?)**

**-déjame…-**

**-yo lo quería creer-**

**-…¿?-**

**Aunque estaba nublado por el placer que le producían los labios de Lucci en su cuello, vagamente recordó **

"**Yo creí que éramos compañeros"**

…

**Ambas respiraciones agitadas y sus ojos algo húmedos**

**-tengo que volver al barco- soltó casi como sentencia-la próxima vez, tal vez pida 15 minutos- sonrío de esa manera sensual y segura que lo desarmaba.**

**Y así Lucci logro hacer lo que mas le gustaba, logro encender de nuevo las mejillas de Paulie.**

4.-Camisa

**-No entiendo por que tengo que usar esta porquería- Paulie peleaba con los mentados botones**

**-Por que se festeja el aniversario del astillero y será una fiesta importante, idiota coo coo-**

**-cállate, odio las camisas, odio las corbatas, realmente no aguanto todo esto- maldijo a la paloma por lo bajo**

**-siendo comida gratis se me hace raro que no estés ya ahí coo-**

**Gruño mientras veía como los botones habían quedado mal acomodados –somos carpinteros no entiendo por que no nos vestimos como siempre-**

**Lucci ya se estaba hartando de las quejas así que se que lo empujo en la cama, y se puso a abrochar botón por botón para que ya dejara de quejarse por no saberse poner una jodida camisa bien.**

**Se le hizo extraño que Hattori no hablara y se quejara por el, así que la busco, al parecer su plumífera amiga se había retirado volando.**

**Se pregunto por que y se enderezo, agradeciendo mentalmente que Paulie por fin se callara. Al verlo reflexiono la situación y entendió perfectamente por que Hattori había alzado el vuelo, Paulie estaba tirado en la cama visiblemente sonrojado, bueno no es que le molestara.**

**- gracias- se enderezo y se fue a un rincón a buscar la corbata**

**Lucci solo se río de la cara que tenia el rubio en esos momentos.**

**El no le tomaba mayor importancia a la ropa, aunque si por una camisa conseguía mas reacciones de ese tipo, bien podía agarrarle el gusto.**

_5.-Sueño _

_Estaba mirándolo una vez mas, su corazón latía desenfrenado, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de furia, de nervios… y por contenerse a abrazarlo tan pronto como pudiera._

_Lucci se acerco y le beso, sin intercambiar más palabras, solo un tierno y calido beso. Se dejo llevar, por todos sus sentimientos contenido hasta ahora._

_Un suave "te quiero" y una disculpa, aun era el mismo monótono timbre de voz que recordaba haber oído la noche del atentado contra Iceburg san, pero ya no le importaba, por hoy iba a confiar._

_De besos a caricias y así hasta llegar al clímax, pero una vez terminado buscando una mirada antes de por fin rendirse al cansancio._

_Era una sonrisa fría la que le respondió_

_-Fue divertido-_

_Sintió el dedo de Lucci exactamente encima de su corazón, no podía moverse así que solo observo como era atravesado y luego derramaba su sangre lenta y letalmente._

_Abrió sus ojos, sobresaltado, levantándose de su cama de un solo movimiento. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no solo por el sueño, si no también por la corriente fría que resentía, culpa de su cuerpo bañado en sudor y el viento que se colaba en su cuarto._

_Un sueño y una pesadilla, solo Rob Lucci lograba significar ambos para el._

6.- Tonto

Ningún miembro del CP9 era tonto.

Aunque en ciertas situaciones más de uno hubiese deseado conocer el dulce placer y tranquilidad otorgada por la ignorancia.

Kaku lo había notado, ciertos detalles de sus "Amigos" que realmente hasta ese día había sido capaz de "ignorar"

-Maldita sea Lucci no le veas el culo tan descaradamente a Paulie –dijo el joven de nariz larga totalmente sonrojado y harto.

Lucci le miro haciéndose el desentendido mientras el rubio tomaba el color de un jitomate.

Blueno por su lado ya había seriamente pensado en prohibirle a Paulie tomar mas de lo debido si iba con Lucci, por que mientras se iban no le molestaba pasear descaradamente sus manos encima del susodicho, y de su compañero ni se diga, que realmente disfrutaba de poner como una cuba a su amante, ya que era el único momento en el que el maravilloso Rob Lucci se portaba amable y le servia copa tras copa al rubio.

Incluso Califa, después de meses de pensar que el problema con sus faldas era que atraía a Paulie, bien ni ella era tan tonta como para pensar que, encontrar al par de capataces, sin playera y tumbados uno sobre el otro, era por que estaban "reparando el camarote" como había intentado excusarse Paulie.

7.- Abandonado

-…maldita sea Lucci, no me puedes dejar así, ¿solo conseguiste "eso" y te largas?... Rob Lucci no me ignores!-

Odiaba ver a Lucci darle la espalda y seguir caminando, se sentía

Abandonado.

Era como un mal presentimiento, como si cada vez que Lucci lo dejara pudiese no regresar. – ¡Por favor! No me digas que "eso" es mas importante para ti Maldición se supone que…- antes de seguir hablando sintió la gélida mirada de su nakama, un escalofrío le recorrió hasta la punta de cada uno de sus rubios cabellos.

-¡no te enojes no es mi culpa!-

Logro ponerse a lado del pelinegro – yo lo tenia ganado, sabes que no lo hubiese apostado de no ser así, en serio- rogó – agh además no puede importarte mas eso que "nosotros"- refiriéndose a su relación obviamente

Lucci respondió arqueando la ceja con un "no me hagas elegir por que sales perdiendo" pintado en la cara

-es un puto sombrero Lucci, perdón no lo debí haber apostado ¡Pero no me tienes que dejar por eso!-

De hecho el sombrero no importaba, y ese era el mayor problema, según su costumbre el sombrero tenia un valor mayor o al menos igual al de cualquier civil a su punto de vista, pero esa noche Paulie además de apostar su sombrero, no había visto el detrás de esa apuesta de "prendas" y que esos malditos idiotas de sus ganas lo primero hubiesen sido los pantalones y no el sombrero que Paulie consideraba valioso.

Eso le había enfurecido, les había sacado hasta la pensión de su abuelita después de recuperar el sombrero, con tal que no tuvieran con que apostar con Paulie nunca mas.

Eso le daba miedo, por que sabia que con todo saludo venia una despedida, y le daba miedo el día que tuviera que dejarlo, si ahora le costaba irse a su casa con calma, cuando dejara el Waters seven…

--por favor ya te pedí disculpas- la voz de Paulie le saco de su monologo, y es que esa cara adorable que ponía, era el mayor motivo para irse, así que simplemente le cerro la puerta en la cara. Hatori se poso en su hombro recibiéndole.

-Hasta mañana Paulie coo coo-

_8.-Noche_

_Odia las noches, por que cada que era de noche lo recordaba, a esa hora no había trabajo, el astillero estaba cerrado, ya ni siquiera le daban ganas de apostar, la otra opción era irse a un bar a beber… pero bar le recordaba a Blueno y por consecuencia a Lucci._

_Por eso pasa las noches, intentando recordar algo que le diga que no todo fue mentira, Paulie espera aun ver una expresión triste o arrepentida en sus memorias, incluso rememora esa noche que fue abandonado en la mansión en llamas junto a Iceburg san, buscando un asomo de tristeza en esos profundos ojos negros._

_Y por eso odia las noches, por que no encuentra nada._

_9.- Nada_

_Cuando despertaba siempre estaban igual, ambos enredador en las sabanas de la habitación de Paulie. Un día mientras vagaba de regreso al astillero, por que desde hace mucho que no tenia intención de poner un pie en lo que hace tiempo había llamado hogar, simplemente escucho unos pasos siguiéndole, y aunque pensó que eran ladrones y que le servirían para sacar toda la frustración acumulada, pero al darle la cara y encontrarse con esa fría y estremecedora mirada todo lo que había conseguido en meses de "aceptación" de que toda su relación había sido la mas cruel y dolorosa mentira, ahora estaban frente a frente, sin paloma ni llamas que interrumpieran. Luego de eso, Paulie lanzo un fiero golpe directo a esa cara inexpresiva que lo veía siempre por encima del hombro. Lucci ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de hacerse a un lado, recibió el golpe y cuando Paulie iba a arremeter de nuevo atrapo el puño con su mano._

_Una pelea, forcejeos y maldiciones se transformaron en cuestión de minutos en apasionados y desesperados besos._

_Y ahora ambos descansaban como siempre, en la cama de Paulie esperando la llegada del amanecer mientras se arrullaban con la respiración del compañero, y como nunca, a sabiendas de que esa noche había significado para Paulie mucho…en especial con el temor que para el usuario de la akuma no mi, no significara nada._

_Pero viéndose reflejados en el espejo del tocador del cuarto, Paulie se dio cuenta que se veían igual que antes._

_Como si no hubiese pasado nada._

_10.-Leche_

_Los ojos del hombre de cabello negro relampagueaban con una furia digna de aterrar al mismo diablo, pero su "amigo/novio/compañero/victima/suplicio" o como le quieran decir simplemente no podía detenerse._

_Su risa quizá se escuchaba hasta la estación del umi resha, pero era imposible no burlarse de ese gesto._

_El gran respetado, temido, adorado y casi endiosado por todo el Waters seven, se había enfurruñado por que se había terminado la leche. Ese rostro siempre serio, ahora con el entrecejo arrugado por haber visto como vaciaba el ultimo chorro de leche en su cereal no tiene precio… bueno quizás si $12.50 ya que ahora tendría que ir por mas si no quería sufrir un botellazo por parte de su compañero capataz._

11.- Comienzo

Su relación siempre había sido rara. Lucci no hablaba, Paulie tampoco es que fuera la encarnación del dialogo pero cuando se daba era bastante ameno.

Ambos eran perfeccionistas en su trabajo, que obviamente no era el mismo, Lucci cuidaba de no dejarse entradas o puntos flacos y de fingir lo mejor que podía dentro del Waters, mientras Paulie era devoto a cualquier barco que llegara a su puerto.

Paulie siempre se dejaba llevar por lo que deseaba en el momento, si se enojaba lo gritaba sin miedo a represalias, si se avergonzaba se le subían los colores y se iba, y si tenia curiosidad preguntaba.

Mas simple no podía ser.

Pero por el contrario Lucci se controlaba todo el tiempo, sabia cuando utilizar determinada cantidad de fuerza para "pelear" con alguien más, controlando al Zoan de su interior para no destripar a algún pirata idiota que quisiera salirse con la suya.

Pero el comienzo de su relación fue justo por que ninguno fue como siempre.

Paulie había seguido a Lucci, por que no sabia como decirle, le había empezado a llamar la atención, pero no podía llegar y Soltarle un "me gustas" de sopetón, ni el era tan bruto.

Por su parte Lucci últimamente estaba teniendo una extraña sensación cuando el rubio estaba cerca, su parte, si quieren llamarla animal, le hacia pensar en someterlo, si así como sonaba, quería ver su rostro mientras lo "devoraba" su comienzo fue por que Paulie buscaba algo de tacto para decirle, por que Lucci careció del mismo para poder jalarlo al primer callejón oscuro que encontró y besarlo arrancándole hasta la ultima posibilidad de escapar,

Aunque claro que en ese momento el rubio no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo.

**12.-Peligroso**

**En definitiva ese rubio era lo que un agente clasificaba como peligroso, pero no por que fuera fuerte, ni siquiera por que era astuto. Era por que había adquirido cierto poder sobre el.**

**No sabía que clase de "ataque" era ese, pero ahora ere dependiente de ese carpintero.**

**Por algún motivo no lo había podido matar, a pesar que era su especialidad, le había sido imposible. Incluso inconcientemente hacia evitado atacar puntos vitales.**

**Por más que repasaba su última misión le había sonado ilógico todo lo que hizo.**

**¿Atar a un experto en cuerdas? Era estúpido.**

**Pero mas estúpido era el, que estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la casa del rubio después de tocar el timbre, arriesgando el cuello por verlo.**

**Obviamente los reclamos los gritos y los, totalmente inútiles, golpes no se hicieron de esperar.**

**Y una vez calmado, más bien exhausto de gritar le dejo pasar**

**-¿Por que?- había soltado Paulie con una voz cargada de decepción y de resignación -¿Por qué vienes ahora?-**

**-olvide algo- si esa era la sensación exacta, a millas de ahí estaba el barco que compartía con el CP9, pero sin embargo, la sensación de dejar algo en el Waters seven no se iba.**

**-Pues tu casa esta ya vacía, pregúntale a Iceburg-san…-**

**Y antes de que le azotara la puerta en la cara Lucci hizo lo que sus deseos le pedían**

**-Ya lo encontré- mientras le sostenía de la chamarra y le veía directamente a los ojos.**

**La expresión en el rostro de Paulie, sorprendida avergonzada e ilusionada, definitivamente ese hombre era Peligroso para cualquier agente que hubiese congelado su corazón.**

13.-Hotel

-No- y esa seria su ultima palabra

Pero obviamente su compañero no estaba interesado en su opinión. –Y...yo también te extrañe pero… pero maldición no podemos- Su cara estaba al borde de rojo, Nadie podía ser tan cínico, apenas llegado al barco con el CP9 a bordo, sus antiguos compañeros le habían recibido sonrientes y pidiéndole disculpas. Los otros desconocidos lo habían evaluado de arriba para abajo examinando que clase de ser podía haber cambiado al mejor asesino de la Ciper Pol.

Pero eso no había tenido nada de malo, hasta era agradable entrar a compartir el ambiente con Lucci de nuevo, pero durante la noche pensó en dormir en alguna litera mas, que no encontró

-¡No voy a dormirme en el piso por dejarle espacio al novio de Lucci, que le deje el espacio el!- el sujeto de bigote enorme se quejaba

-perdiste así que te toca hacerlo- Kaku, su amigo de 5 años había decidido que alguno de ellos le daría su cama por ser el primer día, y ya luego verían.

Lucci entro a la habitación y arqueo la ceja escuchando las quejas de Jabura acerca de donde acomodarían al rubio.

Paulie lo conocía y pudo ver un brillo escalofriante en esos negros ojos. Tomo firmemente al rubio de la cintura y se lo llevo a la pequeña cama que le pertenecía.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a dejar a Paulie dormir?

Ambos compañeros se pusieron de mil colores antes de salir huyendo de la habitación.

-¡¡Mierda búsquense un Hotel!!- el perro soltaba detrás de la puerta avergonzado

-Eso fue grosero, pero útil, gracias- intento sacárselo de encima para dormir pero.

-Lucci ya te puedes quitar- cuando acabo de decir eso sintió la lengua del hombre del sombrero en su cuello seguido de una mordida.

Ahogo un suspiro, dios había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar con ese maldito sádico.

-Que no!! nhhh- y si fue su ultima palabra, por que de ahi en adelante cualquier replica fue callada por los demandantes y profundos besos de el posedor de la neko neko no mi

Todos los demás tripulantes estuvieron de acuerdo que en cuanto consiguieran la madera suficiente la "pareja" tendría su propio camarote y con paredes anti-ruido.

62X78X62X78X62X78

y bien? que tal es la primera vez que subo algo pero la zona de LucciXpaulie se ve solita xDD dedicado a todas las personas que les gusta el amor agridulce y agresivo como el de ese par.

Por que ¿Quien a dicho que el amor tenga que ser convencional?

Si queiren aportar su opinion sera muy bien recibida, criticas regaños y comentarios extra ya saben en donde, criticas destructivas me valen pero si ya leyeron lo tomare como halago jajajaja

Gracias


End file.
